User blog:Aeriesol/Smile Because It's Never Over
...but that's okay. They say overthinking things is possible. That's been proven already. But what about over-feeling things? People who have even the smallest inkling about my personality can attest that I might be a strong candidate for "over-feeling things," but there's no such thing if you know how to do it correctly. I've been feeling and thinking so much the past week that I can't believe my brain hasn't spontaneously combusted already. I've wanted to quit before when the wiki was becoming so negative that I didn't believe I could handle it. I've wanted to quit before because of my own personal reasons. I've wanted to quit before because of so many factors that would take ages to explain and comprehend. In the end, I didn't. I think that might have instilled some sort of "Omnia's just attention-seeking" idea, which I really wouldn't be surprised or offended by. Saying I haven't ever thought (perhaps unnecessary) evil of someone would be a complete and utter lie — I do it every day. Which brings another topic to light... people quitting or considering it. Some of mentioned people have serious ties in DARP, and I believe — no — know so much would change if any of them left. Recently, Catty introduced me to a song that I'm currently addicted to. You probably have heard of it, or even heard it. It's "Youth" by Troye Sivan. The beat caught my attention, but I had a gut feeling (and my gut feelings never speak up unless they're really serious) there was something more than that. What if... What if we run away? What if... What if we left today? '''What if we said goodbye to safe and sound?' This sound familiar? No? It reminded me of people quitting. DARP is our "safe and sound" and the rest is pretty straightforward if you interpret it in that way. Running away seems ''so freaking appealing and sometimes unbelievably necessary... and I can understand that. What if... What if we're hard to find? What if... What if we lost our minds? What if we let them fall behind And they're never found? But we've already lost our minds. Hi. Please don't let us fall behind and never be found in your heart. And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth And the stars exploding We'll be fireproof Please remember all the love and friendship and happiness that came from here. Please remember that I thought it was invigorating to know you, meet you, and talk to you. DARP made me feel alive, and you were one of the reasons. ''My youth My youth is yours Tripping on skies, sipping waterfalls My youth My youth is yours Runaway now and forevermore My youth My youth is yours A truth so loud you can't ignore My youth, my youth, my youth My youth is yours Personally, DARP has been a huge growing experience for me. Everyone helped with that. My youth is indeed yours — thank you for giving me the chance to experience what might be the best of my days as a young person. What if...? What if we start to drive? What if...? What if we close our eyes? What if...? Speeding through red lights into paradise Because we've no time for getting old Mortal body, timeless souls Cross your fingers, here we go I won't blame you for leaving. I'll be saddened, yes, but please don't let that deter you. Cross your fingers, and speed through those red lights... I hope you'll find your paradise, even if it isn't DARP. And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth And the stars exploding We'll be fireproof In DARP, I learned how to keep my chin up and stand for what I believe in, but I also learned to know when to yield and bend a little. I can only hope that it did something equally, or even more wonderful, for you. ''My youth My youth is yours Tripping on skies, sipping waterfalls My youth My youth is yours Runaway now and forevermore My youth My youth is yours A truth so loud you can't ignore My youth, my youth, my youth My youth is yours DARP will always be changing, even after you leave. I'm sorry to say that I can't speak on the behalf of the community, but what I can say is that while you may feel like you don't have a place in DARP anymore, you will have a place in my heart. I will try to never forget those who leave, and if I do, I will never forget the feeling. Thank you so much, and even though your time might have been short, you have done almost too much. I hate goodbyes — never say goodbye. Here is the closest thing to a 'farewell' you're getting from me: Don't cry. Smile because it's never over. Category:Blog posts Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:DARP